


Practice makes Perfect

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nora is the embodiment of frustration, Training turned very heated makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Nyssa tries to teach Nora how to keep her magic in check. Nora teaches Nyssa she can't keep her desires in check. Honestly someone left the door to M-rated fics open and I'm sticking my head around the door.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Nora Darhk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



Nyssa faced Nora in the middle of the training room, her stance sturdy, her sword hand steady. "You have not been practising," she stated.

Nora glared as she tried to catch her breath, balling her hands into fists. "Oh sorry let me just add that to my to-do list on top of bringing joy to every single brat in the world. Have you seen my schedule?!"

Raising her chin, Nyssa said, "must I remind you why we are both here?"

"Legends own your heart and I let out random bursts of magic," Nora muttered under her breath. She stepped back onto the training mat and raised her hands.

Nora concentrated, ribbons of bright blue power floated further, roughly reaching for Nyssa, encircling her. 

Nyssa moved like a cat, destroying the magic trap within seconds. She returned to her original stance. "Focus," she commanded. "You are supposed to learn from these sessions, Nora. I am not here to play games with you."

Growling, Nora moved closer, a knot in her chest loosening with every step she took. She stopped just outside the reach of Nyssa's sword. "I am trying!" Frustration got the upper hand as she stomped her foot, a wave of power bursting out from her in a wide circle, blowing Nyssa off her feet. 

She rolled smoothly, coming to a stop with her sword in front of her. "That is the power you require, Nora. But you must keep it under control." Nyssa sheathed her sword and removed the belt from which it hung. "Try again, I will lower the challenge level." When Nora didn't react, Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "Ms Darhk, attack me."

Frustration raised like a wave, forcing Nora forward another two steps. 

Nyssa tilted her head ever so slightly, refusing to attack first out of principle. They were not working on defence. 

The neutral expression only fanned Nora's flames as she balled her fists, closing her eyes and concentrating. After a few seconds, two pure balls of energy formed which she threw toward Nyssa with speed. When they had started training, they learnt what would truly hurt Nyssa and what would only bruise her. With grim satisfaction, Nora knew that these attacks would leave big bruises.

"Better. But you must never close your eyes in battle." Nyssa eyed the tension in Nora's jaw. "Again, and stay on guard this time." 

Losing her temper, Nora swung a fist enrobed in her blue magic toward Nyssa's face, overbalancing when Nyssa simply dodged. She stumbled, turning back to her trainer. 

"What was that?" Nyssa snapped. 

Nora invaded Nyssa's personal space, looking up slightly. "An attack," she bit back.

Taking a deep breath, Nyssa said, "ms Darhk we have been over this. I cannot teach you how to fight until you control your magic."

Reaching out, Nora grasped Nyssa's biceps. "I am so sick of you telling me to control myself."

Adrenalin pooled into Nyssa's stomach, tensing her muscles. She felt Nora's grip change as her biceps flexed. "What else is my function on this ship, Nora?" Her voice hushed, betraying her neutral stance. 

Nora licked her lips, unfamiliar emotion reacting to Nyssa's question. A strange sense of pity appeared. "Fuck," Nora muttered. She tugged Nyssa closer, crashing into a rough kiss.

The heavy canvas of Nyssa's cape greatly inconvenienced Nora as she made multiple attempts to shove it away, to wrap her arms around Nyssa's neck. To pull her down to her height. "Fuck's sake," she sighed mere millimetres from Nyssa's lips. 

Nyssa blinked, intense blue eyes staring back at her. Nora had stolen both her worries about her place on the team and her breath. Acknowledging the tugs on her cape, she opened the clasp at her throat, handing the ends to Nora. The choice would be hers, as her move pushed the rock down the hill. 

"Holding back?" Nora whispered, raising her eyebrows. She shoved the cape off Nyssa's shoulders, tangling a hand in Nyssa's dark hair. 

"Is this your true goal?" Nyssa asked. Her hands were tentative, hanging at her sides as she refused to do anything without consent. 

Nora took one extra step, standing against Nyssa. "My goal," she whispered, "is to fuck you."

Nyssa leant down, capturing Nora's lips. "That is more like it."

Nora let out a sigh of relief between breaths, her frustration slipping away ever so slightly. Catching Nyssa's bottom lip between her teeth, she grinned. 

Now that she received Nora's consent, Nyssa placed her hands on Nora's waist, steering her backwards toward a step stool. It had not been hard to pick up on Nora's frustration about her advantage, thus she helped Nora on the stool. Tangling her hands in Nora's hair, she pulled gently and latched onto her neck, gently suckling on the pale skin until it turned a shade of pink.

Her balance slipping with every slip of Nyssa's tongue, Nora whined. She gripped Nyssa's hips, tugging her closer, desperate for more more more contact. Unhappy with her own decision, she took hold of Nyssa's jaw and pulled her away from her neck. "Fuck," she breathed. Leaning forward on Nyssa's hips, Nora latched onto Nyssa's ear, soft bites moving down until she hit clothing.

"Nora," Nyssa whispered. Blood roared in her ears making it increasingly hard to focus. "Nora," she moaned, creating a little distance between them. 

"What  _ now _ ?" She whined her hands already halfway up Nyssa's shirt.

"Nora," Nyssa breathed, searching for eye contact. "This room is unlocked and Gideon is alert." 

Nora pressed her palms flat against Nyssa's back. "Oh, right. Fair point." She raised her head. "Hey, Gideon?"

"Yes, ms Darhk?"

"Lock the door, please." 

With a loud clunk, the door locked. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Already removing her hoodie, Nora's muffled voice said, "Turn off for this room until one of us places their palm against the door lock?" 

"Sleep mode activated. Enjoy your time," Gideon teased. Not that it mattered, Nora was already flinging her hoodie across the room. 

"Any more reasons to interrupt me?" Nora muttered. 

Looking at the expanse of soft white skin Nora had revealed, Nyssa smiled. She tugged Nora's tank top straight. "No."

With a shit-eating grin, Nora took hold of Nyssa's top, tugging it over her head. It followed her hoodie's path across the room but there was no chance to follow it, Nora's attention drawn to the impressive mosaic that was Nyssa's skin. Scars of all shapes and sizes covered her arms, chest and stomach. When she glanced up, Nyssa was watching her with a vulnerable glint in her eyes.

"Must you look at me this way?" The words should've come out harsh, rough. Instead, they seemed sad. Nyssa averted her eyes. 

"Babe, all this-" Nora waved a hand at Nyssa's scars. "Is amazing." To prove her point, she pulled Nyssa against her, biting and kissing her way down her neck until Nyssa hissed in pain. With an apologetically soft kiss to Nyssa's collarbone, Nora pulled back. "What is it?" She asked.

Nyssa tried to shake the cloud of pain out of her eyes, flinging her hair over her shoulders. "They are just newly forming bruises, I am fine."

A pang of guilt moved through Nora as she remembered the large balls of power she'd flung at Nyssa. She pressed a kiss to her lips, moving back down down to the scarred sternum, sucking a hickey into the skin to add to the beautiful tapestry. 

A quiet gasp escaped Nyssa's lips as she tried to regain some of her control, vaguely aware of the power she had gifted Nora with the step stool. Her hands curled around Nora's waist and pulled her off the stool, arms a little shaky as Nora continued her efforts. "Nora," Nyssa sighed, gesturing to a training mat.

Nora tightened her hold on Nyssa's hips, her fingers slipping under the waistband of the workout leggings. She bit gently at Nyssa's skin before letting herself be steered toward a mat.

Keeping her hips under tight control, Nyssa gently lay Nora down on the mat. She tucked her long hair behind her ear, moving to sit on Nora's thighs. Glancing down, she noticed the dark purple bruise already taking form on her sternum just above her bra. She gingerly pressed two fingers against it. "You have your skills, dear Nora," Nyssa said quietly. Then she leant forward, trailing soft kisses over Nora's clavicles.

With the warmth of Nyssa keeping her pinned to the mat, Nora felt something flutter in her stomach. Nyssa had a gentleness to her that Nora didn't expect. While she bit and bruised, Nyssa kissed. Flexing her fingers, Nora dug her short nails into Nyssa's hips underneath the waistband of her leggings. As soon as Nyssa sat up slightly, Nora rolled on top of her. "My turn."

Her breathing stuttered a little as Nora managed to shirk the clothes covering her top half, once again throwing them across the room with little regard. "Nora," Nyssa whispered, hands gliding up over her soft stomach.

Leaning forward, Nora happily resumed her bruising activities, moving lower so she could produce a line of bites across Nyssa's twitching hips. Pulling Nyssa into a sitting position, she captured her lips in a strong kiss. Behind her back, Nora unclasped Nyssa's bra. With a satisfied hum, Nora licked into Nyssa's mouth. When push came to shove, Nyssa let her take control.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Quiet screaming_  
>  I still do not belong here so I am anxious about posting these but I hope you enjoy!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
